Bonds
by WolvesareEmo2
Summary: Bonds are what connect people together, bonds can be broken. What happens when two sisters bond is broken? And what if the outcome changes the Naruto world to it's core. Naruto/OC or ?/OC voting will take place to see romantic interests. Please.
1. Chapter 1

Bittersweet Memories

**I don't own Naruto. Reviews are loved and treasured. This are my first fic so be nice.**

**Kurama/Kyubi Talking**

**_Kurama/Kyubi Thinking_**

_Memories/ Thoughts_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>This is Utsukushii shi, and this is her story.<p>

Her earliest memories were bittersweet in the land she lived in her part of her early life. She remembers validly meeting her first friend or people willing to interact with her. Utsukushii was always ignored, beaten, teased, and abused. Her mother, father and sister were her only happiness. She can recall that meeting with Garaa.

_She was sitting in the corner waiting the kids of Sand play and laugh. Utsukusii shi wondered what that felt like. A little boy her age walked up to her. The boy had blood-red hair and ember eyes, he lacked eyebrows and had black lines circling his perplexing eyes, she observed. _

"_Hi." He said looking desperately in her eyes. Utsukushii meet his stare._

"_Hi." _

"_I'm Garaa."_

"_I'm Utsukushii-shi."_

"_Want to be my friend?" _

"…_Really…you are not one of the kids that lie about that are you."_

"_No, are you?"_

"_No."_

"_Want to play 'Ninja'? I watch the other kids play it."_

"_Okay."_

_Gosh, we played. I can't remember a time in which I was that happy, or smiled that much, really smiled. It seems that now those face muscles don't work anymore. Smiling, it is like a skill I have forgotten so familiar yet so foreign._

Iwalked up to the gate of a land I have heard much about, COUNTRY OF FIRE - HIDDEN VILLAGE OF KONOHA. I walked through the gates; the men on duty of motioning stopped me.

"Stop, state your business!" one of the men with spiked hair and a bandage wrapping around his head and over his nose said to me. I looked at him, my killer intent pouring into the air, luckily I was holding back. I could smell his fear and that he was desperately holding in his shudder.

"Is it your business?" I said slightly raising an eyebrow, my voice emotionless. I continued walking; I was following the smell of my favorite food ramen, when someone ran into me. I looked at the direction of the person, in my mind I was thinking of possible to kill them. I sensed it was a he and smelled of ramen.

"OH MY, I AM SO SORRY! LET ME HELP YOU." The person said. I held up my right hand signaling him to stop. The guy's yelling annoyed me and hurt my sensitive eardrums. I got up dusting myself off. I finally look at the person. He was blonde with spiked hair, and magnetizing electric blue eyes, eyes that rivaled my violet ones. He definitely was a ninja; he was wearing an odd orange and black outfit. Also he wore his ninja headband with pride.

"…" He was quiet for a moment as in deep thought.

"Sorry about that, I should look where I am going." He said rubbing his neck and smiling a smile that looked so large that it was faked.

"You should, but I guess it was an accident." I said emotionless. He sweatdropped, and paused rubbing his neck.

"Do you know where to get ramen around here" I asked.

"YES" He yelled, he grabbed my hand and ran to a decent ramen stand.

Old man Ichiraku, two bowls of ramen please!" The guy yelled excitedly, he must love ramen like me. The old man apparently "Ichiraku" chuckled. He made beautiful ramen and placed it front of us. I stared at it; it was so beautiful, a single tear rolled down my face.

"Naruto, tell me. Who is this beautiful girl?" He said cleaning a bowl.

"This…This…is…What is your name?" Naruto said with a dumb-looking expression on his face.

"This…This ramen is beautiful, I haven't seen such beautiful ramen EVER." I said overwhelmed with awe. They looked at each other and me.

"See someone appreciates the awesomeness of your ramen, Ichiraku!" Naruto said holding up his arm. Ichiraku beamed with pride.

"My name is Utsukushii shi" I said breaking my chopsticks and being to eat. amen around here?"

Naruto's Pov

I was rushing to Old man Ichiraku's after training. I was so oblivious I bumped into a girl. She was as tall as me. She wore an outfit that resembling an ANBU's outfit. At a first glance she could be mistaken for one from behind, but she leaked a headband or ANBU tattoo which differentiated her from one. She was dark skinned which wasn't common. She had a very dark shade of purple hair that look black and in a short croppy and messy look. She had violet with blue highlights within them. This girl was very pretty. But what perplexed me was her scent, she smelt like blood, ramen, and strangely like cherry blossoms. It confused me how this smells mixed and actually smelt nice and what confused me more is that you could barely smell it. Her aura was elegant but deadly like a poisonous flower.

"OH MY, I AM SO SORRY! LET ME HELP YOU." I yelled activating my idiot façade. I smiled widely and extended my hand. She raised her right hand to silent me. She raised and dusted herself off.

**Kit something is off with her. Her scent and aura are familiar but I can't place my paw on it. Her chakra is like mine, pure power. Beware of her.**

_Kurama-san, okay. Dear Kami calm down._

__"Sorry about that, I should look where I am going." I said rubbing my neck and smiling largely.

"You should, but I guess it was an accident." She said emotionless. I sweatdropped, and paused rubbing my neck. She reminded me of Gaara intimidating and blunt.

"Do you know where to get ramen around here?" She asked. My face light up.

"YES" I garbed her hand and ran to Ichiraku's.

Old man Ichiraku, two bowls of ramen please!"I yelled excitedly, she must love ramen like me. The old man Ichiraku chuckled. He made beautiful ramen and placed it front of us. She stared at it; it must have been so beautiful, a single tear rolled down her face.

"Naruto, tell me. Who is this beautiful girl?" He said cleaning a bowl.

"This…This…is…What is your name?" I said realizing I didn't know her name .

"This…This ramen is beautiful, I haven't seen such beautiful ramen EVER." She said overwhelmed with awe. Ichiraku and I looked at each other and back at her.

"See someone appreciates the awesomeness of your ramen, Ichiraku!" I said holding up my arm. Ichiraku beamed with pride.

"My name is Utsukushii shi" Utsukushii shi said breaking my chopsticks and being to eat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden. **

**I got some inspiration from Dancing with Demon by Daystar Clarion. Note characters, bloodlines, and bijuu, you don't recognize are my creation. So no stealing if you chose to use my idea please emails me or include my story in your disclaimer/ side notes okay, on with the story. **

Utsukushii shi rose from the stool at to Old man Ichiraku's, she wrapped the remaining sauce from her mouth with her gloved covered upper forearm. She reached for wolf purse to pay Ichiraku, but a strong hand griped hers attempted to stop her. Instinctually she turned her arm twisting the other arm flipping the mystery person; she pulled out her kunai pressing it against the person's throat, her facial expression vacant (All this in less than a second much faster than Naruto's reflexes). She was about to question the person when she realized it was Naruto attempted to stop her so he could pay. She blinked and in a flash the kunai was back in its pouch and Naruto was upright being dusted off by Utsukushii shi.

"Apologizes are mine Naruto." She said analyzing his neck making sure she didn't slice his neck by pressing too hard.

"Huh" Naruto said his mind obviously preoccupied by the fact Utsukushii shi was so fast.

"As a result of your troubles I will pay for both of us. " She said handing Ichiraku the appropriate amount of Ryō. Utsukushii shi continued to walk, this Naruto called to her jogging to keep up with her swift walking.

"Wait." He said this time now not touching her shoulder wary of her reflexes. An eyebrow rose, Utsukushii shi stopped.

"What is it?" She said her violet eyes piercing into Naruto crystal blue eyes. Naruto was hypnotized for a moment, as if some sort of current of high voltage was passing through them this reminded him of someone. Naruto shook it off, regaining his composer he asked her. "Where are you going?"

"I am going to look for a motel or available apartments." She said.

"Why don't you share with me? I wouldn't mind." He said beaming a fox smile. Utsukushii shi thought for a moment, and then bowed.

"I accept and thank you Naruto." Utsukushii shi said her eyes seeming less dull and deadly. Naruto took this as a smile of sorts since Garaa did that when he was happy when he was younger.

"Come on, I am going to show you my apartment, sorry if it is dirty. " Naruto said loudly grabbing Utsukushii shi's hand and ran to his apartment complex excitedly. He opened the door, outstretching his arm motioning her inside. The apartment was small and cheap looking but Utsukushii shi saw much worse and thought it was a nice apartment.

"May I unpack?" Utsukushii shi asked, removing her small backpack. She opened the flap and removed 2 scrolls. She did hand signs at a pace that made Kakashi look like a toddler who just learnt hand motion skills. Naruto was in awe, his mouth agape. Utsukusii shi bite her thumb and place her hand of the scroll before Naruto could process what had happened; in a puff of smoke a sleeping mat, bookcase with multiple scrolls and an odd looking animal appeared. Utsukushii shi placed the mat beside Naruto's bed. She pressed the bookcase into the corner of the room, with only her index finger. Naruto shook there in complete shock, her strength rivaled Tsubusa. Utsukushii shi kneeled in front of the animal patting it, she opened her pack once more and took out a unknown object wrapped in paper. She opened to reveal it was a piece of meat; she feed it to the animal. Naruto regained his ability to speak.

"What was that? What is that?" He yelled point to the animal Utsukushii shi is petting.

"I unpacked, and this is my companion Ketsueki "She said holding up the jet black medium sized wolf like creature with red eyes, and it teeth were only sharp fangs and canines, they were as sharp as freshly a sharpen kunai.

"Okay." Naruto said skeptically. Utsukushii shi looked out the window, noticing the sun setting.

"We should rest now." She said.

"Oh isn't it early, well okay I guess." Naruto replied he striped the top of his suit relieving a black tank top.

"Where is your cleansing room?" Utsukushii shi asked digging into her bag for her toothbrush.

Naruto walked her over to the bathroom; he went to get his own toothbrush. Utsukushii shi left the bathroom, and lay on her bedding, as still as marble statue, her eyes unblinking her companion Ketsueki in cuddled her arms. Naruto walked out of the bathroom to the sight of that. He chosen to ignore it, and got comfortable in his bed.

The sun dawned but when Naruto woke up he found Utsukushii shi in the same position as he left her.

"Did you sleep at all?"

"I don't sleep, I rest." She replied getting up far too fluidly for a person who has been sitting in the same position for a few hours.

"Do you have ramen?"

"It's in the cabinet."

Utsukushii shi made herself a bowl of ramen and water for breakfast. She gave Ketsueki more meat. Naruto showered and changed his clothes.

"Would you like to spar?" Utsukushii shi asked.

"Sure!" Naruto said excitedly, he grabbed her hand and rushed to the training grounds, Ketsueki running with them.


	3. Chapter 3

"_Gaara!" Utsukushii shi yelled at the roof, looking up. A little head popped out, the head belonged to a smiling red head boy. Sand wrapped itself around Utsukushii-shi hoisting her up._

"_So what do you want to do today? Play ninja or hang around here?" Gaara asked eager to play with his best friend who was wearing her normal no sleeve dark purple vest with clan symbol on the front pocket, black pants, and standard ninja boots. Utsukushii shi just shook her head which left the five year old boy confused. Utsukushii shi had had her hands behind her back the whole time._

"_What do you have there?" Gaara asked trying to peek behind her._

"_I have a gift for you." The dark haired girl said looking at him. This surprised Gaara he made never received a gift before; he looked at Utsukushii-shi, and turned away blushing. _

"_You are embarrassed? Have I upset you?" Utsukushii shi said putting the box she was carrying down. She rushed to her friend and touched his cheeks. _

"_No, I-it's just that no one has given me a gift before." Gaara said blushing more and frowning to himself. _

"_Oh. Well, here." She said as she walked to the box, picked it up and placed it in front of him. Garaa looked at the box so a moment, picked it up and shook it while putting it to his ear. He placed it down again and opened the flaps. He pulled out a teddy bear out of the box. _

"_I know it's your birthday and my parents informed me about these types of rituals, so there." Utsukushii-shi said. Gaara smiled and hugged his best friend. Utsukushii-shi was caught off guard her electric violent eyes widening, she stood there for a moment and hugged him back. _

"_Utsukushii shi-chan thank you." Gaara said, letting go of his friend. Utsukushii shi smiled at Gaara._

"_You're welcome Gaara-_ _Bō" _


End file.
